warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fire in The Sun
The Fire in The Sun �� Part 1 Fireleap ��Fire cannot fight fire. Only love can do that�� Before, I had been hunting with Suntail. For my whole life, I'd seen him the way every other cat had. And he was ordinary to me. That was, until our gazes locked. I don't know what snapped inside of me, but I fell in love. I'd always thought that toms were weird, and I'd never had a crush before. Suntail was suddenly all I could see. I staggered. "Are you OK, Fireleap?" He had asked. "Y-yeah." "Okay...?" He had continued hunting, but I felt awful. If I was to like a tom, did it have to be Suntail? He was so shy and awkward. Now I was actually falling for reals, this time. I had been sprinting through the long grass, free of cares, light in the soul. The hot calm waters reflected the sunny light, and birds gleefully sang their songs. My friend Cocopelt had run by my side, as we searched for the best mischief we could find in CloudClan. There was not a shadow in sight. That was, until the sun came out. Its blinding light had somehow gripped my heart. Of course, that was Suntail. Before, Suntail had been the normal, shy, quirky tom I had known from every day. But now, I could suddenly see the other side to him. His light had shone before, but now I can actually see it. Now I actually notice it. And now, I'm upset. Why do I have to have a crush on Suntail? "I don't know why all the young she-cat like us are expected to find mates, and have kits, because it makes no sense. Sure, I want kits, but can't that wait?" Cocopelt had babbled. I ducked my head a little, to hide my blushing cheeks. "I don't know," I sighed. "It's not that important." I drooped my tail low as we approached camp. Love hurts. "I might like Bramblefoot, a little bit," Cocopelt giggled. "But still, I want kits later. And I don't love ''him. But I guess...he could be an ideal mate." If you're wondering why I feel bad about liking Suntail, it's because I know everyone will make a big deal out of it. And I'm a sensitive cat, on the inside. But outside, I'm tough and blaze like fire. That's why I can't be known for loving a shy quirky tom like Suntail. And plus- he'll just get in the way of my duties. Suntail's best friend Dustblaze ran over to meet us. We were all one big group, and we were friends. Unless Dustblaze was busy challenging RockClan. "How did the hunting go?" He asked. The rest of the warriors were coming back from the patrols, and began sharing tongues. "I caught nothing," I grimaced. "I guess hunting was just poor." Cocopelt dropped the squirrel she had caught from her mouth. "I caught a squirrel," she mewed. Dustblaze purred, and grinned. "Good job, as always," he teased. He nudged her warmly with his paw. Cocopelt just blushed awkwardly. "Uh, thanks?" She stuttered. Dustblaze laughed, and his brown tabby pelt glistened in the sun. He shuffled his black paws. "No need to be so modest," he mewed. Cocopelt giggled. I stared questioningly at Dustblaze. Tilting my head, I sent him a look that said 'Why are you suddenly talking to Coco?' Dustblaze caught the look, but immediately stared at his paws as if they were the most important things in the world. "Um, I think Daisypool wanted you to help her with the elders' moss," Dustblaze blurted out. I made a face. "See you later, Cocopelt," I said as I walked off. "Bye," she called back. But as I left, she squirmed uncomfortably. ''Coco will be...fine, ''I thought, unconvinced. My tail dragged the dust as I made my way through the clearing. But strangely, Daisypool was lying on her side, fast asleep. ''Dustblaze lied to me, ''I thought bitterly. He had done that to get me away from him. Maybe I should spy on him. Slyly, I ducked under a bush to listen to the conversation. Dustblaze was looking down at Cocopelt, and stuttering awkwardly. "Um...Cocopelt?" He asked, shuffling his paws. His amber eyes looked anxious. "Yeah?" Cocopelt asked casually, and drew a paw over her ear. ''Why does Dustblaze look so nervous? I thought. Dustblaze is hardly ever nervous. ''Dustblaze bluahedblushed, and looked down a bit. "Do you want to go hunting with me?" He blurted out. "Y-you know, j-just the two of us?" He took a deep breath as he waited for her answer. Cocopelt thought for a moment, sitting down. "No thanks," she mewed, walking away gracefully. Dustblaze was sitting there, embarrassed and sad. ''Oh wow! I thought. Dustblaze has a crush on Cocopelt! I felt bewildered, that Dustblaze had never toltold me this. We had been best friends sisince kits! Cocopelt had made it obvious, though, that she felt nothing towards him. Ignoring my anger, I barged out of the bush and headed straight to Coco. "Dustblaze likes you!" I gasped. Cocopelt blushed. "But I don't like him!" She meowed, looking anxious. "I only want to be friends with him, and nothing more. At least for now." "But maybe don't you ever wish that your crush liked you back?" I blurted out. At that moment, I knew that I'd driven the conversation to Suntail. Cocopelt would definitely want to know. "What are you talking about? I don't have a crush," she mewed, tilting her head. I sighed. "Well I do." The world thudded beneath my heart, causing it to jump. Emotions were coursing through my mind, begging to come out. And they did. Taking a deep breath, I unleashed the water that had been raging inside of me. "I love Suntail." Part 2 Cocopelt ��Just like magic I'll be flying free�� When we were all apprentices, gossip was always floating around in the air, and rumors were spread, no matter who told them. And those rumors were usually about crushes. "Ooh, I heard that Specklepaw has a crush on Swiftpaw," Amberleaf had giggled when we were younger. I gave her the you're-such-an-idiot stare. "Why is that important?" I'd asked. "Duh, because I think they would make a cute couple," Amberpaw meowed. "And I like Redpaw. Do you think he likes me?" She asked, blushing a smile. "Um, y-yeah!" I meowed nervously. Were cats my age supposed to do this to sound cool? "Who do you like, Cocopaw?" Daisypaw asked. I didn't have a crush, and if I did, I wouldn't ever tell. "Um, i-its a s-secret," I stuttered. The other she-cats giggled. I don't know where I got off so wrong. Something clicked in me, and I just freaked out. I'm proud, so I'll admit it. I'm afraid of love. I'm a very sensitive cat with a big heart, so it would take a lot of begging for someone to make me tell them a secret. If I ever love a cat, I will be humiliated. Everyone will know, and love is best to cherish on the inside. My best friend Fireleap is the same, but I was shocked when the most surprising three words I'd ever heard come out of her mouth. "I love Suntail." My green eyes went wide. "Y-you love Suntail?!" I gasped. Fireleap slapped her tail over my mouth. "Please," she sighed. "I don't want anyone to know." I nodded. I knew that this was going to be hard, but I would have to keep her secret. "The secret is safe with me," I meowed seriously, nodding. Fireleap's eyes dashed with relief. But question also hit my mind. Why did ''Fireleap have a crush on Suntail? I don't know why, but I asked. "Who ''do ''you like Suntail?" I asked her. Fireleap sighed. "I don't know..." She mewed. "Just...I now suddenly notice him..." I nodded. But I still found it strange that a spunky she-cat like Fireleap would like a shy quirky tom like Suntail. "Even though it's a bit weird, its OK." I didn't want Fireleap to feel bad, because she was getting more sensitive each day. Her heart was very easily hurt, and I didn't want her to be embarrassed. Unfortunately, our friend Amberleaf walked up to us. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked, noticing Fireleap's troubled eyes. I glanced at Fireleap, giving her a look that said, 'Want me to tell her?' Fireleap shrugged and nodded. I turned to Amberleaf. "Fireleap likes Suntail." Amberleaf's eyes went wide. "Really, Fireleap?!" She gasped. "I-i don't s-see why it's such a big deal." Fireleap's tone was masked with hurt. I faced Amberleaf again. "Don't you tell a soul," I hissed. Amberleaf gave Fireleap a sympathetic look, and nodded. "I swear. I won't." We all stood there, expressions nervous and sad. Then, Rosestar's voice rang across the clearing. "It's time for our gathering!" She yowled. "I would like the following cats to come with me. Bramblefoot, Suntail, Cocopelt, Amberleaf, Fireleap, and Dustblaze. We leave now." With a flick of her tail, Rosestar beckoned for the cats. "Fireleap," I mewed. "You should walk with Suntail. He doesn't have a mate- yet." If Fireleap didn't make a move soon, Suntail would be taken by Petaldawn, who was laughing and talking with him. He only nodded anxiously, not paying attention to her words. "I know." Fireleap's voice cracked. We hadn't been aware of the competition, until now. Amberleaf fell in step besides us. "Here's some advice," she meowed. "Never let a tom know that you're aware of the competition. Keep your cool." This advise probably wouldn't work, especially for a miserable Fireleap. Before I could say anything else, Bramblefoot padded up to me. "Hey Cocopelt," he mewed casually. "How are you doing?" My cheeks blushed, and I felt a bit nervous. Especially in front of Bramblefoot, who I liked a bit more than I'd told Fireleap. "I-im good." Bramblefoot nodded. "That's good. Wanna walk with me?" I gave Fireleap and Amberleaf a look that asked for permission to walk with Bramblefoot. "Go get him," Amberleaf mewed softly in my ear. Fireleap gave a sad but encouraging nod. I fell instep besides Bramblefoot. "So the hunting is good," Bramblefoot mewed. "I know," I replied. ''Hey, this is pretty easy, ''I thought. I felt wind blow me from behind, and I looked back. Oh no. Dustblaze was glaring at Bramblefoot, his eyes cold with envy. I felt scared. "AAH!" I yowled as I stumbled into the water from under us. "Cocopelt!" Bramblefoot rushed forwards, and grabbed my scruff. My feet dangled into the blue waves, but luckily, Bramblefoot dragged me onto the bridge. "Are you OK?" He asked. I nodded, tail drooping in embarrassment. "I'm fine." Dustblaze was still glaring at me. I knew that I couldn't just stand there. "Um...excuse me," I meowed, stepping away from Bramblefoot. His eyes shone with pain as I neared Dustblaze. "So...how are you doing?" Dustblaze asked awkwardly. I stared behind me, and Suntail was chatting with Petaldawn. She was brushing her pelt against his, and I felt a pang of sadness for Fireleap. "I'm...good," I mewed. Dustblaze was Suntail's best friend, so he would surely know if Suntail had a crush on Petaldawn or not. ''Ask him! My heart begged. No! He'll think you like Suntail! ''My mind urged. But I knew I had to ask. I just had to. "Who does Suntail like?" I blurted out. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I felt a pang of regret. Dustblaze's gaze grew angry and sad. "Why do you want to know?" he asked. "Do you like him?" I shook my head quickly. "It's for someone else-" I began to say. But Dustblaze was already stalking away, leaving me stranded. Now I realized that I wanted Dustblaze more than ever. Love is complicated. Part 3 Dustblaze And now here is my secret, a very simple secret It is only with one's heart that one can see rightly. What is essential is invisible to the eye. When I first met Hollysnow, things were pretty awkward. I had been dashing back to camp after getting lost on a hunting trip when I was an apprentice. I hadn't been watching where I was going, so I crashed into Hollypaw. She stumbled, and fell in the river. Gasping for air, she thrashed her limbs as her head popped out of coursing waves. "Oh no!" I cried. Taking a deep breath, I plunged into the water. At first, I was aware of the blue masking my eyes. Then, I saw Hollypaw's black fur. I swam forward with all my might, despite my throbbing legs. I grasped her scruff in my jaws, and dragged us out. Hollypaw hook her sodden fur, then looked up at me with enormous blue eyes. "Y-you saved my life! M-my name i-is Hollypaw," She stammered. I nodded, taking in how beautiful she was. "My name is Dustpaw. Are you OK?" I asked. "Y-yes, I'm j-just r-r-really c-cold." Padding forward, I pressed against her so that the warm breeze would eventually dry us off. After a while, our fur was no longer sopping wet. "I'd better go," Hollypaw began to run off to her clan. I nodded. "Me too." Shaking my pelt one last time, I began to run. But I stopped at a halt. "Hollypaw?" I called looking over my shoulder. "Yes?" "Meet me here tomorrow night. Same time." "...OK." And that was how our story began. But in case you're wondering, you're right. I do love Cocopelt. That's why I was hurt when she asked about Suntail. I felt a bit jealous, but also guilty. Cocopelt is not the only cat I love. Of course, I also love Hollysnow. We're in love, and there's really nothing I can do to stop loving her. That's why we met at the gathering. Poking through the crowd of cats, I made my way to Hollysnow. Cocopelt had been standing all alone, but I didn't care. Maybe I only needed her as a mate to prove myself loyal to CloudClan. "Hey Dustblaze!" Hollysnow greeted me with a brush of her silky black fur. "Hey Holly," I mewed, nuzzling her. But as I glimpsed her eyes, I saw that they were tired instead of their usual blue sparkle. Was she OK? "Everything OK?" I asked, looking her over. Yawning, she nodded. But I was still unconvinced. But Rosestar began to speak. "Things in CloudClan have been well," she yowled across the clearing. "There are many couples in our clan, and we will be sure to expect kits." I noticed that Rosestar was looking down on Petaldawn and Suntail. Their tails twined, but at the corner of my eye, I could see tears forming in Fireleap's eyes. ''I wonder what's wrong with Fireleap, ''I wondered. But my problems were more important. Suntail was lucky that he had a mate inside the clan. I hardly ever saw Hollysnow, and I missed her. Cocopelt was sitting alone, head low. But then Bramblefoot walked up to her, and nuzzled her. A spark of envy pricked my heart. But guilt threw it all away. I was not a good cat. Minnowstar of GrassClan began. "Our Clan has done well..." I didn't really listen to anything the leaders were announcing. Why should I care? Pretty soon, the gathering was over, and all of the cats were heading back with their leaders. Fireleap caught my eye. She took a deep breath, and headed over to Suntail. Her green eyes flashed with anxiety as she approached. She meowed something to Suntail, and he turned to speak with her. But Petaldawn gave her a threatening glare, and she quickly left. Suntail looked a bit wistfull, but continued to chat with Petaldawn. Then it all finally occurred to me. Everything fell into place. Fireleap was in love with Suntail. But why hadn't she told me? We had been best friends since we were kits. Feeling angry, I marched up to her. "Why didn't you tell me you liked Suntail?" I burst out. Fireleap wheeled around, facing me with scared eyes. "N-no I don't." "Yes you do." "No I don't." "Stop lying. I can see the way you look at him!" I argued. She glared, and shot back. "Well it's not like you told me that you love Cocopelt," she hissed. Now it was my turn to blush. "OK you're right," I sighed. "But still, why don't you make a move on Suntail?" I reasoned. Fireleap gave me the you're-such-an-idiot stare. "Haven't you seen him with Petaldawn?" She cried, voice cracking. "Yes, but you don't know if he likes her..." My voice trailed off. Was I lying? "I'm not stupid," she said. "I know what he sees in her. She brought out the bad in him." I looked into her eyes for a second, and she stared right into mine. We probably understood eachother's problems. But now I felt bad for both of us, even though Fireleap was probably in more emotional pain. That's why I'm sick of love. It's so unpredictable. Part 4 Hollysnow 'Cuz baby Icould build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at me When I first started getting bullied, I knew right away I wasn't loved. Bramblekit and Frostkit had been batting at me with their paws, while I awkwardly stumbled. "Stop it!" I cried. "Haha." "You're such a loser." So I whipped around, and slashed them with my pricked white claws. "Hollykit!" My foster mother had scolded. "Play nice with your den mates!" Bramblekit and Frostkit snickered, and I felt myself turn red. Now, my name is Hollysnow. And I'm still bullied. And that's right- I'm Dustblaze's mate. Don't judge me, because I love him. Even though we're in different Clans. But don't get me wrong, because usually I'm nice, and sweet, and all of that pretty she-cat stuff around him. But really, I wish for a better life. Because my real one is awful. I'm the one in the clan who was known for being a runt. Nobody likes me, because I was born on the night my mother died from giving birth to me. Everyone loved my mother, but they hate me. Now when other cats see me, they break out in superstition. It feels terrible, and the only cat who doesn't see me like this is Dustblaze. That's why I love him. That's why I'm expecting his kits. But of course, I can't tell him. I've often seen him with that pretty little she-cat, Cocopelt, am I right? Well, I'm afraid I'll be rejected again if I tell him the news. Even though I'm used to this feeling of an outcast. I padded back from the gathering, aware of Frostpool and Brambletail's cruel snickering behind me. "Hey Hollysnow, what's that? Oh wait, its just your face," Frostpool sneered, nudging Brambletail. Tears stung my eyes, sharp as stones. These cats had bullied me ever since I was a kit, and the bad feeling never wore off. "Please leave me alone," I begged, walking faster. Brambletail caught up with me, and turned to me. "Hey at least when I look at my reflection, I know what I'm looking at." Brambletail prodded me. "Hello? I'm talking to you?" She hissed. I stood there, not knowing what to do. It wasn't like the Clan would defend their best outcast. Frostpool stepped forwards and raked her claw across my cheek. Blood trickled down, soiling my fur. I don't know why I said this, but I did. "Why don't you get out of here, you piece of fox-dung?!" I spat. Frostpool bared her teeth, and pinned me. That was when I felt regret, but could fight back. Despite my small size, I was strong. I leapt easily out of her grip. But my weakness came back. Frostpool glanced at Brambletail, and she nodded. Quickly, they pounced on me together. Claws unsheathed, Brambletail's claw glided across my forehead, and blood seeped out, trickling in my eyes. "That'll show you who to mess with," Frostpool growled, before knocking my weak head against a rock. Feeling dizzy, I watched them walk away. The round shiny moon now began to take its place in the sky as stars studded the blue. Moonlight draped the ground, and the warriors began to retreat to their dens. But not me. Quietly, I padded to the grassy clearing where Dustblaze met me each night. Fury and helplessness still swirled in my mind. I was useless, and any cat could fight me with ease. I was so sick of it. But if I was bullied any longer, my kits would die inside of me. But what would I do when they were born? My thoughts died off as I heard the cracking of twigs breaking the still silence. "Dustblaze?" I whispered. "Hey Holly," he mewed warmly, resting his nose on my fur. "Hi Dustblaze," I giggled. Then, his head snapped up. "Why do I smell blood on your fur?" He asked. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, nose wrinkled. I gulped. I really didn't want to tell him about my encounter with Frostpool and Brambletail. Too humiliating. "Uh...I g-got a thorn in my fur," I lied, shifting uneasily. His green gaze softened. "Come on, Hollysnow. You can tell me anything," he pleaded. I sighed, and told him what had happened. Even though I got a bad taste in my mouth telling him. "OK. Frostpool and Brambletail were bullying me," I confessed. "They...cut me sometimes." Dustblaze gave me a sceptical look. "OK a lot,"I sighed, staring regretfully at my scars. Dustblaze licked my fur. "Don't worry, Hollysnow," he mewed. "Remember that you're everything to me. You're my oxygen. You're my sunshine in the morning. You're everything." I felt tears of hope calm my gaze. "Thanks," I whispered. I laid my neck over his, eyes staring to close. His warmth pressed against me, making me feel secure for once. But as I started to fall asleep, I glimpsed a shadow in the trees. The shadow was a cat, with silky brown and black tabby fur glistening in the moonlight. Her green es flashed with anger and shock. Was that shadow... ''Cocopelt?! Part 5 Suntail We all die The goal isn't to live forever- It's to create something that will. I don't know exactly why Petaldawn started following me around, but it started quite recently. I was on my way to go hunting, when the lilac colored cat stopped me. "Suntail, wait up!" Petaldawn cried. I turned around, and she stood there panting. "Oh, hi Petaldawn," I mewed, staring at her. "Um, what's wrong?" I asked. I know, I'm so awkward. "Can I go hunting with you?" "Um...sure?" So from then on, she followed me everywhere, and got all sulky whenever i talk to another she-cat. As you've probably heard, Petaldawn loves ''me. She follows me around everywhere, and I can't take it. I don't have a crush, even though she expects me to. That's why I pretend to love her. But I don't, because I'm not that kind of cat. I'm different. Sunlight pooled around me as a lilac paw prodded me awake. "Wake up, Suntail!" Petaldawn giggled. Yawning, I sat up. "Do I have to go on patrol?" I groaned. If anything, I was not an early riser. "No," Petaldawn mewed. "But I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me." Sighing, I nodded. "OK." I followed my 'mate' out of the den. But then, Fireleap approached us. "Can I go hunting with you guys?" She asked, shyly. "Sure!" I agreed. But I noticed Petaldawn give Fireleap a glare. I ignored her. Toms like me might seem clueless about things, but I knew that Petaldawn could be a brat. We left for the hunting grounds, and I drank the air. The scent of sparrow filled my nose. Dropping to a crouch, I followed the scent. Sure enough, a feathery creature was standing just a foot away from me. I slowly crept forwards. I was about to pounce, but I heard a threatening voice hiss, and the bird fluttered away. "You'd better stay away from Suntail." The voice was Petaldawn, and she was threatening Fireleap! Crouching down, I listened to the conversation. "Why can't I hunt with you guys?" "Because I know what you're up to." "I'm not trying to steal Suntail..." "I know you are. Now leave, before I do something ''bad." I could barely glimpse Petaldawn working the earth with her claws, giving Fireleap the death stare. Fear flitted through her gaze, as she left the clearing quickly. I felt mad. Why did Petaldawn have to be so mean? "Where did Fireleap go?" I asked, pretending that I hadn't been spying on them. Petaldawn turned to face me, expression nervous and surprised. She stuttered a lame reply. "Oh, she g-got a thorn in her f-fur and w-went to see Palesong," Petaldawn stammered. I narrowed my eyes, and nodded. She wanted to start up a conversation, but I wanted to hunt. Bunching my limbs, I began to climb a tall thick tree. I spotted a raven perched on a branch. I balanced gracefully, and stalked forwards. Then, I pounced. I quickly gave the bird a killing bite, and jumped down from the tree. But by then, Petaldawn still had no prey. We left back to camp, where Fireleap was lying down in her den. She didn't look just sad, but depressed. I knew I should go talk to her, because there was obviously something wrong. "I'm going to talk to Fireleap," I told Petaldawn. Walking away, I headed for the warriors den. Fireleap's green gaze lit up as she saw me. "Hey," she mewed quietly. "Hey," I said. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into Petaldawn over there, but..." My voice trailed off. I layed down in the nest next to her, and our pelts brushed. Fireleap looked away for a second, then relaxed. "Was something wrong?" I asked her. She stared into my eyes. "N-no, nothing," she stammered. Fireleap was being secretive, but that didn't stop me from liking her a bit. She was far better than Petaldawn. "Well remember- I'm here for you." Standing up, I left the den, leaving her dumbfounded. Petaldawn was giving me the you're-such-an-idiot stare, but I didn't care. It made me feel good that I'd helped a cat. But then, Cocopelt padded up to me. "Who do you like?" She asked. I tilted my head. "Why do you want to know?" I glared. She stepped forward. "I said, tell me who you like," she urged. "OK," I mewed. "Easy." The words slid daringly out of my mouth, but I really had no idea what I had been thinking at that moment. "I like Fireleap." ~End Of Book 1~ Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Series